


Hope found

by rionhearto



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: After saving Hopes life Snow and him are chilling out at home when Hope gets horny Snow fixes that.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Snow Villiers
Kudos: 2





	Hope found

"So Snow how are you? Does it still hurt?" "A little bit." "I'm glad you're better though." "Yeah." "Hope are you horny?" Hope saw down to discover that his shorts had a little tent. "Yeah..." "Come here!" Snow then kissed him , exploring his mouth with his tongue. They had to part for air. With Snow already being half naked he only had to drop his pants. Hope then took his dick inside his mouth to suck on it. "Ahhh yeah kid keep going." Hope had luckily no gag reflex so he could fuck his mouth. Snow then thrusted in and out of Hopes mouth. Snow then decided to sit onto his face while he worships his feet. He kissed the toes before moving on to the footsole and licking it. 

With Hope being ready Snow then thrusted into his hole hard and fast. "Snow harder i can take it!" That gave him the cue to thust really hard and fast. Snow made out with Hope while his dick thursted in and out of Hopes hole. "I'm cumming." Hope then came onto his body. Snow licked the cum off. "Hope comeon give me a footjob." Hope then puts his feet on Snow dick. He goes over the tip with his toes, then rubs at the base. "Hope babe i'm cumming!" Snow came on his feet with Hope licking it up. He then kissed him to taste his own realease. "Thank you babe." "You're welcome Snow." Snow then kissed him good night.


End file.
